My Life
by SaltyPretzels.14
Summary: DISCONTINUED. guys are stupid
1. Trailer

Hello people. it's me again. now, i'm gonna try writing a chapter story, and don't worry, i PROMISE i won't back out of this one. and i didn't know what was happening in my other one anyway. this one, i know exactly what i'm gonna do, because this is what happened to me in 5th/6th grade with a guy, that i'm still with... years later. . but, i'm gonna change it up a bit so it fits in with the characters/high school surrounding ? (does that make sense ? :S) aaanywho, like, what happens in free period happened at recess, they have their character's original traits, and when 60 people in that grade transfer for a better curriculum, we transferred for extended french (i live in canada). okie... now on with the story...trailer, actually. ")

**East High School is a wonderful school,**

**with amazing students,**

**great teachers, **

**and an advanced learning curriculum.**

**Which is what brings Troy Bolton**

_Shows Troy on his teammates' shoulders holding a trophy._

**Gabriella Montez**

_Shows Gabriella looking for her homeroom class._

**Taylor McKessie**

_Shows Taylor shouting at Gabriella._

**Chad Danforth**

_Shows Chad rubbing his afro in Troy's face... literally._

**Sharpay Evans**

_Shows Sharpay looking through a textbook._

**Zeke Baylor**

_Shows Zeke giving a speech._

**Ryan Evans**

_Shows Ryan practicing a dance routine._

**Kelsi Nielson**

_Shows Kelsi playing piano in her house._

**Jason Cross**

_Shows Jason playing basketball._

**and 51 other students to the school. They instantly become best friends, and are closer than you can ever imagine.**

**But, what happens when they start to get feelings for one another?**

**Things start to get akward between the group...**

**Will their friendship overcome it all?**

**Or will everything they have built up between them**

**Fall to pieces?**

**Starring**

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

**Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

**Monique Coleman as Taylor Mckessie**

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**

**Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans**

**Chris Warren Jr. as Zeke Baylor**

**Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans**

**Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielson**

**and Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross**

**in**

**"My Life"**

**Coming soon to a computer screen near you.**

* * *

there we have it, review if you would like me to continue it. but, i will only continue, if i get enough reviews, because i really want to know what you think, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me, and i'll try to fit it in my story.

and, i know that the trailer sucks, and it looks like there's barely gonna be anything in it, just please read the story when it starts, because there is so much stuff that happens between, a lot of drama, and suuch. and it's a real life story, i don't know about you, but to me, those are more interesting than made up ones. (:

**BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DON'T LIKE FICTION.**

and i only did this because my friends are like "omg, they should make a movie out of you and (insert my bf's name here ;) )'s relationship, you're gone through so much. lol. then i wanted to write a fanfic, so this is what i'm writing about.

Review please. ")


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks to the people who reviewed for the trailer of this story, hehe. Okie, now, on with the story, and, btw, this will be written all in Gabi's POV, unless I say otherwise. xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but in the future, we'll see. (:**

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I woke up upon hearing the blaring sound of my alarm clock. Gaah, today was the first day of school, and my first day at East High. I was feeling kind of nervous because, well, who wouldn't feel at least a bit nervous on their first day at a new school.

Well, at least I'm not going to be alone. I have my best friend, Taylor McKessie that's moving with me. And, I know that I'm not going to be the only new person there. There'll be many new students from all over New Mexico.

We are all moving here to East High because this school has a more advanced learning curriculum. At first, everyone calls us nerds, which really annoys me. But, eventually, they actually get to know us, and realize we're good, normal people who just happen to be smart.

I got up and took a shower, then I spent the next five minutes deciding what to wear. The thing is, I'm not exactly girly, I'm more on the tomboy side, but when it comes to romance, there's no stopping me. I'm a hopeless romantic, and proud. That is one of the reasons that my friends from my old school would call me a 'girly tomboy'. They said they didn't know how to place me, and in elementary school, when we would talk about highs school, they said I wouldn't fit into one stereotypical clique, since I was kind of girly, mostly tomboy, can skateboard, love singing and acting, good at drawing, was tough, loved to fight, was a peacemaker, mischievous, somewhat evil, funny, play sports, and I'm smart. They would always say that I'm too good, and constantly asked me if I was a robot. Haha, silly them, they know I'm a cyborg… just kidding. And at that time, our group had no official leader, well, we never did, but if we asked people who they thought was most like the leader of our group, they would say me.

Anywho, after deciding what to wear, I went downstairs to grab some breakfast, to find my mother making waffles.

"Good morning Gabi, you ready for today?" she asked me.

"Yeah, sort of. But-" she cut me off. I hate it when she does that.

"Please don't tell me you're wearing _that _on your first day. What will people think of you?"

I looked down at what I was wearing, black and silver basketball shorts (from when I played in the summer league), and a baggy t-shirt. Oh yeah, I forgot that my mom _HATES_ it when I wear baggy things because, as she says, "I'm not being feminine and elegant like a _lady_ should." She's always been telling me to be more _lady-like _ever since I got my period. It really bugged me.

"Fine, I'll change… kinda." I said, and ran upstairs.

All that I really did was wear my ripped jeans, a tank top, and put the big shirt on, but tying it right under my, uhm, chest. **(A/N: I always used to do that, and still do sometimes. "D)** and, I kept my Adidas adi-color New York edition shoes on. **(Picture in profile, my fave shoes, sexxxxi, my best friends bought for me. ) **I quickly put my hair up in a messy ponytail. I checked once more in the mirror, to see if I look okay. Just because I wasn't that girly, didn't mean that I didn't give a damn about how I looked, right?

I ran back downstairs, and looked at my mom. "Happy?" I asked her.

"It's better," she said "but why can't you be a normal sixteen-year-old and wear skirts and make-up?"

"You mean you want me to be like all those other whores, who jump on every cute guy they see?" I replied.

"Young lady," ughh, she used the word again. "I will not be spoken to that way."

Shit, she's gonna blow. SOMEONE SAVE ME!! And apparently, someone was looking out for me today, because right when she was about to yell in my face about _'indecent behavior'_, Taylor came knocking on our door. Oh thank goodness. I dashed to the door, and suggested to Taylor that we leave right now.

"But, we still have twenty minutes to get there, and it's just three blocks away…" she said. Then, I quickly explained what happened, and she agreed to leave as soon as possible, so I just ran to grab my backpack, and yelled a 'goodbye' to my mom.

"Anyway, how are you Tay?" I asked, trying to make conversation.

"I'm good. But, I don't know about my crazy best friend, who always gets into trouble, but finds a way to get off the hook." She replied.

I have a slight chuckle. "I am just that good." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"So, Ms. Ego, what do you want to do for the next fifteen minutes, since you had to leave oh-so early…"

"Let's just head up to the school. I want to see if there are any extra-curricular activities I can sign up for." I said somewhat excitedly. And with that, we ran all the ay to the school, me dragging her by her arm.

"Hey Gab, you know you'll sign up for everything… again. But," she giggled, looking at the bulletin board.

"What?" I asked, looking as well.

"You have to choose between football and basketball!" she said laughing.

"WHAT THE HELL?! HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THAT ?!"

"Yo Gab, don't swear so loud.."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I HAVE TO CHOOSE BETWEEN TWO OF MY FAVOURITE SPORTS BECAUSE THIS STUPID SCHOOL MAKES THEM RUN AT THE SAME TIME!"

"Geez, Gabi, calm down, I'm sure you'll figure it out…"

"Fine, fine…" I said as we walked down the halls, in search of our lockers.

When we finally found our lockers, we started putting our things in them when a bunch of other students came in.

There had to be about 300 students walking in at the same time. It was like a frickin jungle. But there was this one boy, who caught my eye. I smiled, and apparently he saw me too, since he smiled back.

I turned back to my locker, and was daydreaming about this boy that I have locked eyes with. The boy that I wanted to get to know. The boy that distracted me for all this time, since 5 minutes ago. I heard the bell ring. Tay and I sprinted off to class. We walked in and the teacher glared at us. "Nice of you two to join us, but punctuality is very important in my class. And since it is the first day, you two will not be punished."

I sighed in relief. "Thank you Ms…"

"Ms. Darbus. I will be your homeroom teacher this school year."

"Okay." I said. Well, it's not my fault I didn't know what to say. What else are you supposed to say?

"Well, go ahead you two, take your seats." Her loud voice bellowed. I could've sworn I heard an echo.

As I was walking to the empty seat in the back, I saw the boy from this morning seated in the front.

The boy with piercing blue eyes. The boy with sandy brown hair. The boy with a nice body. The boy that made me late for class.

* * *

**YAY! There's the first chapter. Anywho, tell me what you think. Because, the reviews are what keeps this story going. If I don't get any reviews, I get discouraged, and stop writing.**

**Review Please. ")**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – First Day Part 1**

Wow, this day has gone by fast so far. After homeroom, I had Science, and in between, I changed into the basketball shorts my mother forbade me to wear. Then I had Math, then lunch. It is lunch right now, and we're eating. Hehe, no shit. But, we did meet three people. Since Tay and I have the first two classes together, we know a couple new people. Their names are:

Sharpay Evans; blonde, funny, can be bitchy, but not to her friends, loves pink, and very girly. Tay's actually the one to talk to her, I didn't really want to, but I guess she could be cool. Oh, she's in our science class.

Chad Danforth. I started talking to him in math, because I was bored. He is funny, somewhat stupid, but smart academically, you get it? And he has the most awesome hair ever. It's a huge afro that I stuck pencils in during class. Oh, don't tell him.

And, last but not least, Troy Bolton. The cute, blue-eyed, well-built, sandy-haired guy that was in all my classes so far. We even had the same free period, which is after lunch. Well, all five of us have the same free period. But, back to Troy. He's really cute, funny, nice, sweet, everything that I like in a guy… whoa. It sounded like I like him… yeah right. I bet he's got no game. Not sure. I was the one to talk to him, too. At that, Taylor asked me, and I quote, "Would it kill you to make some new girl-friends?"

"So, what's everyone doing during free period?" asked Sharpay.

"I don't know yet, maybe walk around, explore." I replied.

"I'm going to the library." said Taylor.

"I'm going to… look for something to do." Troy replied.

"I'm gonna go with Tay-I mean, I'm going where she's going, with her-I mean, if she wants, because if she doesn't then… I should just shut up now." stuttered Chad.

Everyone gave him a weird look, and he just continued eating his sandwich.

At that moment, only one thing was going through my mind – Chad _so_ likes Tay.

* * *

It was the end of lunch, and the beginning of free period, and I was walking around.

I was walking, and I saw that there was a door labeled as the "Library". I went in and my mouth fell open. This was the best and biggest school library I've ever seen in my entire life. I kept looking around, and thought, _yup, if I have any free time, I'm spending it here…_ Then, I saw Taylor and Chad whispering quietly. Then I guess Chad said something funny, because Tay burst into fits of laughter. I smiled softly, and walked out of the library, continuing on my journey.

I passed by two big doors, and one of them had a sign saying "Auditorium". I opened the doors and walked in. I gasped at what I saw. It was HUGE. Perfect for anything. Speeches, talent shows, school plays, you name it. I saw Sharpay sitting on the edge of the stage singing a song that I don't know. But, she did have a pretty good voice.

As I walked out of the auditorium, I heard the bouncing of a basketball, and followed it. It led me to a gym. The gym was awesome. I might not be spending too much time in the library after all… I looked around, and saw that everything was red, white, said 'WILDCATS', or had the wildcat on it. I see this school's very proud, and has won many times. There were many banners hanging from the ceiling or on the walls.

Then I remembered the sound of someone playing basketball. I looked around the gym once more, only to see Troy just taking shots. Doing a lay-up once in a while. I walked up to him and said "So, I see you play ball."

He turned around, saw me, and smiled. "Yup, I played on the team in my old school"

"Same here." I smirked when I saw the look on his face: shock.

"I was on the team since I was a freshman." He shot back.

"So was I."

"I was MVP since then, too."

"Me too."

"I was the team captain for those years."

"I was too." I said, still smirking at the look, still on his face.

"So, I guess you got game Montez."

"You too, Bolton."

"Oh, so we're on last names now, are we, Montez" he said taking a shot.

"You started it Bolton" I said as I got the ball, ran to the 3-point line, and shot the ball from there, making a swish.

"Wanna play some one-on-one?" he asked me.

"Yeah, sure. Let's make it losers, and first to 14."

"Why 14?"

"Nothing, I just like that number."

"Oh, what a coincidence, I do too. It was my jersey number."

"Mine too."

"Okay, Montez, let's start. You can have first ball."

"Okay. Bring it."

"Oh, you know it."

It was 20 minutes later, and the score was 11-12, Troy was winning. He was about to take the winning shot, when he was blocked, and Gabriella took the ball, and dribbled to the other side of the court, easily making a 3-pointer.

They lay head to head (legs facing opposite directions) on center court, out of breath, then Troy spoke up. "Wow, you actually beat me, Brie."

"Brie?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, do you mind if I call you that?" he asked.

"Nope. I actually like it. It's cute."

"Okay then."

There was silence, so I decided to break it this time.

"Hey, there's still," I looked at the clock in the gym. "Half an hour until our next class, what do you wanna do?"

"Uhm, I'm a bit too tired to play another game, so let's just take shots." He replied.

"Oooh, I tired out Mr. MVP-Basketball-Captain. Awesome. And okay, let's take shots."

"Shut up, Ms. MVP Basketball-Captain…ette."

"Captain-ette? Nice…" I giggled.

"Once again, shut up."

"Fine, but… let's make this game a little more… interesting."

"How so?" he asked, somewhat scared.

"Well, we take turns shooting, every time I make a shot, you have to tell me something about you, and every time you make a shot, I have to tell you something."

"Sounds okay, what's the catch?"

"Okay, first thing, nothing we say can leave this room."

He nodded.

"Second thing, you HAVE to tell the truth."

He nodded once again.

"And third thing… haha…" I grinned.

"Uh-oh, what?" he asked. This time looking really scared.

"Every time you miss, you have to do a dare, chosen by the other person. And you HAVE to do it, or else you have to stick your head in a bucket of ice-cold water for one minute, and get a minute added every time you don't do a dare. And don't worry, you use a snorkel so you can breathe." I said, smiling evilly.

"Uhm, okay. Let's play…" he said hesitantly.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – First Day Part 2

**Chapter 3 – First Day Part 2**

"Uhm, okay. Let's play…" he said hesitantly.

"Alright, I'll start." I said, and took a shot. It went in perfectly. "Tell me something, Bolton."

"Okay, uhm… other than basketball, I play hockey and tennis." I nodded, and he took the ball and took a shot. It hit the backboard, and went into the net. "Go ahead, Brie."

"Other than basketball, I play football, volleyball, badminton, tennis, soccer, I swim, and I was on the track team. Oh, and I was on the Scholastic Decathlon Team, in the Math Club, and Science Club."

He had a look of shock plastered onto his face. "Are you fucking serious?" I nodded.

"Wow, athletic and smart. You're up." He said, handing me the ball.

We continued our game, and I got to know Troy really well, and I guess now he knows a lot about me. And, I never missed any shots, but Troy did. I dared him to go up to the next teacher he sees, and start flirting with them. Whether they're a boy or a girl. It just happened to be Ms. Darbus, and I could tell the wanted to slap Troy's face off. He said that he would rather have flirted with a male teacher, which made me go into hysterics.

We had 10 more minutes left, and I took a shot from half court, and it went in with a swish. "Go Troy."

"In my entire life, I've only had one girlfriend, and I've never had my first kiss yet." He told me blushing, and looking at the ground.

"Whoa, are you serious?" He nodded. "With your looks, and the fact that you were basketball captain, I thought girls would be all over you…" I meant to think, but I guess I said it out loud, because I heard Troy reply,

"Well, they were, but I only went out with the on person who I thought wouldn't be like all those Barbie's, that just like me for my looks and status. But, it turns out, she was one of the biggest ones, and it only lasted for 2 days, and I never went out with any other girl since." He explained. "That's also why I never go out with people who have a high status, like a cheerleader, or just someone really popular, and I don't go out with people that I haven't gotten to know very well. I had a few really close friends in my old school, but I just saw them as my sisters, and it'd be really awkward if I got romantically involved with them."

"Oh, that's tough. But, at least now I know that you're not like one of those popular pretty-boys that date and pounce on every good-looking girl they see." I said smiling.

He smiled, too. "Naaww, I despise those people. They make everyone think that all athletic people, or 'jocks' as they say, are like that."

I nodded, and just took another shot. "Hey, it's my turn now!" he playfully shouted, and got the ball. He took a shot, and once again, it flew in perfectly, and he turned to me, one eyebrow raised. "I'm waiting."

"I've never had a boyfriend, or my first kiss yet." I confessed.

"Whoa, that's even more surprising than me."

I went to get the ball, and as I walked back to him, I looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't really see why guys wouldn't want to date you."

"Oh, really, now." He nodded. "Why's that?" I questioned, turning around, and taking a shot.

"Well, what's not to like? I mean, you're funny, smart, kind-hearted, athletic, and, I must say, very beautiful." He said, and I blushed, but luckily, I was facing opposite him, so he couldn't see.

I turned around to say something, to find he was very close to me. He was standing so close, that we were practically nose to nose. I leaned back a bit, only to see that he was leaning in, so I put my hand on his shoulder, and I instantly felt a jolt of electricity shoot through my body. I ignored it, and started to lean in slowly as well, closing my eyes. I could feel his breath on my lips. Our lips were just about to touch, then the warning bell rang.

We abruptly pulled away from each other, blushing furiously. Then there as an awkward silence. "Uhm, I'll see you around?" he said.

"Yeah, I guess." We stood in the gym together silently, until he broke it.

"So, what class do you have next?"

"I have gym, so I guess I'm staying here." I replied.

"Wow, I have gym too."

"Freaky stalker." I shouted at him. Okay, I didn't mean it.

"Excuse me, I wasn't the one who put all of our classes together… though I wouldn't have it any other way." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"What?" I questioned.

"Nothing, never mind." I eyed him suspiciously, then went to put my bag in the girls' changeroom, and so did Troy. In the guys changeroom, not the girls.

When I walked into the changeroom, some girls were already there, but I just walked back out into the gym and sat down on the ground. Not long after, I was joined by, none other than, Troy Bolton.

When everyone was out of the changerooms, the coach explained to us what we were going to do that week in gym. Turns out we were doing volleyball. At least it's not boring.

* * *

After gym, I took a quick shower, and started to look for Taylor to walk home, since all my homework from my previous classes was in my bag already. Just then, I heard someone running up to me, so I turned around, and smiled. It was Troy.

"Hey, Brie. I was wondering, maybe you want to hang out, or something? Or maybe I can walk you home?"

"Uhm, yeah. Sure. Just let me call Taylor and tell her she can go straight home instead of coming by mine." I said as I took out my phone, and called her. She understood, and she told me that it was no problem.

So, we walked to my place, and went inside. "I'm home!" I yelled. Troy and I walked into the kitchen to see my dad sitting at the table, eating a sandwich, and reading the sports section of the newspaper.

"Hey Gabi. Who's your friend?" he asked, eyeing Troy. That's just my dad. He's very protective of me, it's kinda weird.

"Dad, this is Troy, Troy this is my dad." They shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Troy."

"Likewise Sir." Troy replied.

"Oh, don't call me Sir, it makes me feel old."

Troy chuckled. "Okay, Mr. Montez."

"That makes me feel old, too. Please call me Dave."

"Okay, Dave."

Wow, you'd think we knew each other for quite a while now. We were headed out of the kitchen to go upstairs when my dad stopped us, "Where are you two going?"

"My room, dad."

"What are you going to do up there?" And here comes the protectiveness...

"I don't know, listen to music, talk, go on the computer, watch T.V."

"Okay…" Dad said, somewhat suspiciously. "Go ahead, but leave the door open…"

"Dad…" I groaned.

"And I better not hear anything!"

"Yes, dad." With that, we dashed upstairs, and hung out until Troy had to go home.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - Halloween**

It's been about a month since the first day of school, and I could tell I would LOVE it. East High was very friendly, and lively, and I've already joined a few extra-curricular activities. Such as the Scholastic Decathlon Team, Drama Club, Dance Team, Art Club, and a Football thing. It's not the team (that's not until November-January, same time as the Basketball season.). It's just a little Co Ed organization in our school, and there are about 80 players, although I'm one of 3 girls. It doesn't play against any other schools. It's just to play. Chad is in with me. Turns out he plays Football too.

Well, in the past month, we've met and talked to a lot of people, but only two more guys were actually... compatible? Well, yeah. Only two guys, Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross. Oh, and we also met Ryan, Sharpay's brother. They're twins. He sometimes hangs out with us, too. Zeke was in my gym class, and is a sweet guy. He's tall, and cute, if I must say. He also plays basketball, and bakes. I know, surprising, right? Anyway, it's so obvious that he has a thing for Sharpay. And Jason, he's really cute, shy, and kind of slow... hehe. He also plays basketball. He is in my Science class. And Ryan, he's not always with us. He's usually with people like Martha Cox and such. The braniacs, and some people in the Drama Club, too.

Everyone got to know each other pretty well. Especially Troy and I. We've gotten to know each other _REALLY_ well. We tell each other just about everything. If you didn't know any better, you would think we have known each other since we were born.

Anywho, Halloween is coming up in a few days, and there's going to be a dance. I want to go, but I've never been asked yet. I have no one to go with if Troy gets a date because Tay and Chadster are going together, and Shar and Z-man are going together. And Ryan is going with that girl Martha. But, T-bone and I, are flying solo so far.

Haha, the nicknames. All of them were based on inside jokes. 'Nuff said.

Okay, back to the story. I was getting something in my locker, when I saw Troy coming up to me. "Hey, Brie-berry."

Haha, that's his nickname for me. Only he calls me that. Well, everyone has their own nickname for me, kinda weird. Shar's is Gab-pie, Tay's is just Gab or Gabs, Zeke's is Gabbington (after Paddington Bear.), Chad's is Gabster, Ryan's is Ella (I think it's too girly, but whatever, I respond to it.), Jase's is Gaboo, and Troy's is Brie-berry.

"Hey, T-bone. What's up?" I said as I closed my locker.

"Nothing, I was just wondering, are you going to the Halloween dance with anyone?"

"Uhm, yeah." I lied. "I'm going with this guy who's actually good looking." I said grinning and sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey, that hurt," he pouted "Right here." he said pointing to his heart.

"Haha, I kid, T-Bone. No, I'm not going with anyone. Why are you asking?"

"Uhm, maybe, do you want to go with me? I mean, we could go as just friends."

"Yeah, sure. It'll be fun."

"Awesome. So, I'll pick you up at around eight to get there?"

"Okay. So, What are you going as?" I asked him as we walked to... I don't really know. It's free period. We'll just walk around.

"I'm thinking of going as... a Vampire." He replied "And maybe a certain someone would like to be my Vampiress?"

"Sure, why not? I don't have a costume yet, I was planning on getting one tonight. Wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, okay. I need to get my costume, too."

"Let's play a little one-on-one before gym"

* * *

_**That Friday... **(The day of the dance.)_

"Hey Shar, Tay. What are you and the guys going as for the dance tonight?"

"Chad and I are going to be Plug and Socket."

I stared at her with bulging eyes. "Ooooh, you guys are dirrrty."

She laughed. "I was just kidding, geez. We're going as a Prince and Princess."

"Oh, okay. How about you, Shar?"

"Zeke and I are going as Salt and Pepper shakers."

Tay and I looked at her for a moment, before we burst out laughing.

"Why?" I managed to get out.

"Well, he said that it would be perfect for us because we're _'black and white', _and he loves to cook, so I was like 'What the hell, why not?'"

"Wow..." I said.

"Okay, so Gab-pie, what are you and Troy going as?"

"How did you know I was going with Troy? I never told you yet."

"But, Gabs, Chad told me that Troy was so excited that he called him at 3 in the morning, to tell him that he was going to the dance with you."

"Wow... again."

"Haha, yeah. So, what are you two going as?"

"Vampire and Vampiress"

"Oh, wow."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing, let's get to class" Tay replied, and the three of us made our way to Science.

"Ooh, Gab-pie. Look who's waiting for you outside of Science class." Shar teased.

"Shut up" I whispered. "He might not be waiting for me."

"Bet you five bucks he is." Tay said.

"I second that bet."

"Fine," I said., and walked up to him. "Hey, Troy. What are you doing...?"

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting for a beautiful girl named Gabriella Montez. Well, now that she's here, we can head inside." He said, grabbing my hand, and walking into class.

I looked back at Shar and Tay to see them smirking, holding up their hands, and mouthing '5 dollars'. I rolled my eyes, and took my seat in the last row.

* * *

It's finally 8:00 p.m., and Troy's gonna be here any second to pick me up.

_DING DONG_

Speak of the devil...

"Hey. You look great, for a Vampiress." he said, I giggled, and we walked to East High.

* * *

We had a great night, we danced, talked, and had some punch, and now, Troy's walking me home.

"I had a great time tonight." he said. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I did. Well, here we are. Thanks for walking me."

"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, what do you want to do?"

"Uhm, I could pick you up, and we go out for ice cream, the, I don't know. Whatever comes to mind..."

"Sure, see you tomorrow."

"Yup, see you." He said, and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. Good thing he left immediately after that, or he would've seen me blushing madly with a huge grin on my face.

I could feel the blood rushing through my veins, me heart beating rapidly in my chest, and the butterflies that were now in my stomach. I know it's only been a month, but, am I falling for Troy Bolton?

Nah, he was just a friend.

* * *

**Hehe, there's the... fourth chapter. Tell me what you think in a review.**

**Lol, i know i'm awesome. giving you 3 chapters in a day? lol, i kid.**

**but, that's because i will be going on a week's vacation to new york, and i won't have time to write, so,  
i give you three chapters. sound fair? good. lol.**

**Review Please. (:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry i haven't been writing, it's just that, I'm not allowed on the computer, and my parents took and extra week off of work, so i couldn't write while they're here. And also, I've been busy with stuff. Anywho, here's the next chapter. R&R please. i don't know what the driving age is for the us... but let's say it's 16. and i own nothing in this chapter. and, the whole car part in this story is fiction. obviously. Oh, and if ever i put a flashback, it's always in 3rd person, and then back to whoever's POV after it's done. and i know, this one's basically a filler. i promise, next one will be better.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It's Saturday, the day after the dance. I'm still tired, but Troy's coming to pick me up at around 1:00. I glanced at the clock. OH CRAP, it's 5 minutes to 1! I jolted out of bed and ran to the bathroom, getting my toothbrush, and brushing my teeth while I was looking for clothes to wear. I grabbed them and headed into the bathroom again to take a really quick shower, and change and stuff.

Then I came back out, and put my hair up into a ponytail, even if it was still wet. I grabbed my sling bag that contained my cell phone, my mp3 player, and my wallet off the bed and looked at myself in the mirror to see if I looked presentable. I was wearing my Tony Parker basketball jersey **(picture in profile)**, and dark blue jeans with my Adidas shoes that I wore to school. I shrugged, and grabbed my sweater off my desk chair, just in case, and dashed downstairs. I just grabbed a handful of cereal, and ate it while I sat on the couch waiting for Troy.

I ate my cereal, and right when I put the last one in my mouth, the doorbell rang. I left a note for my mom, since I know she'll go ballistic if she doesn't know where I am, and went to the door. There stood Troy, wearing a black polo and dark blue jeans as well. Oh shit, we match, well sorta. Same colours. I smirked, I could have fun with this. "Hey, I know you like me, but it doesn't mean you have to wear the same colours to match."

I could've sworn I saw him blush, but I shrugged it off when I saw him smirk back at me. "Same goes for you, Brie. Oh, and I like the jersey, where'd you get it?" Haha, he sounds like a girl at the moment.

"Uhh, Reebok or something." I said as I locked the door.

"Oh, why did you get Tony Parker, for Spurs? I would've gotten Tim Duncan..." He said trailing off.

"Because Tony Parker is awesome. He's my favourite player in the whole NBA."

He nodded in understanding. We got to his car, which he parked down the street, and I have no idea why he would do that.

"OH BABY! YOUR CAR IS SEXY!" I exclaimed, entranced by it. It was a Grey Lamborghini Murcielago **(picture in profile)**.

"You're not that bad yourself, honey." he joked.

"You know I don't mean it like that. How come I've never seen this car before?!"

"Uhm, no one has. Not even Chad, my best friend since I was born. You're lucky I'm showing it to you. And, I don't like using it at school, I'd rather walk."

"Why the fuck won't you use it at school? You could give me a ride, heh. But no, instead of using your insanely sexy car, you prefer to walk. Wait, I never knew you were rich." I said confused.

"Well, to answer both questions, I don't like the attention. And I already get enough attention because of my amazing looks." He said jokingly, while pushing his hair back, puffing out his chest, and putting his fists on his waist.

I just had to laugh at this. "But, what do they say when they go to your house... that's pretty much a mansion?"

"I say that we got it for a really good price." he said chuckling.

"Oh wow, but seriously, you should use it to get to and from school." I insisted. "And, I don't think you need much exercise."

"Haha, and neither do you. So, that's why I'll use it, and drive you to and from school as well. But right now, get your ass in the car." He said smiling, and went into the car, and I jumped up and down excitedly, then climbed in the car.

"YAY! Thank you!" I almost shouted, and hugged him tight, closed my eyes, and inhaled his scent. Whoa, I think I'm starting to like him... Or maybe, falling for him? Oh crap, I can't. He just sees me as a sister, best friend. He told me. But I can't help liking him. Fuck, I am falling for him.

**Troy's POV**

She's hugging me, tight. Wow, I feel like I'm in heaven. I've never felt like this before. I don't think I'm falling for her, I know I have already fallen in love, and really deep, too. But she only sees me as a friend, she told me yesterday.

**_Flashback_**

_They were dancing and having a great time, then she told him she wanted to sit out on this one, because her feet needed a rest. They sat down on one of the many tables set up for the dance, and Troy went to get some punch for them. He came back with a glass in each hand, and said "Yo, don't drink too much punch. It's spiked. You can easily smell it."_

_Gabriella sniffed it. I was wreaking with alcohol. She took a little sip, and that's it. Then, out of the blue, she hugged Troy. He chuckled. "What was that for?"_

_"Nothing, just for being the most amazing guy ever." He grinned. "And for being the best friend ever." His grin faltered a bit, but he put it back on._

_"As are you, not guy. Girl, and best friend." She smiled too._

'If only she knew how I really feel' _he thought._

**_End Flashback._**

I can't tell her, it will ruin our friendship. And there's no way in hell that I'll risk that. I guess this hug is the closest I'll get, so why not cherish it? So, I hugged her back, just as tight, and breathed the sweet smell that is of Gabriella Marie Montez.

I love her because I can tell she's so real. She doesn't go around pretending that she's anything other than herself. She's multi-talented, and beautiful. And not to mention, athletic, smart, and sweet. She beat me in BASKETBALL. No one ever has. She's just... Absolutely perfect.

**Back to Gabi's POV**

I pulled away from the hug, and Troy started to drive.

We spent the day eating ice cream, and going to the park, and walking around, talking.

I found out that he's fluent in Spanish and French. And I told him that I was fluent in Spanish, Tagalog, Chinese, French, German, and Italian, and he looked at me like I had 5 heads.

When he drove me home, I couldn't help but feel like I missed him, even if I just saw him 5 seconds ago.

I loved the way I could talk to him on and on, and he would just listen. I loved the way that when he smiled, his perfect white teeth shined in the light. I loved the way that his eyes light up when he talks about something that makes him excited, or happy. I love the way that he makes me feel. And now, I know, I love him. I, Gabriella Marie Montez love Troy Alexander Bolton.

Fuck.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(AN: sorry for time jumping, i just don't remember what hapened between, and stuff, but the drama comes later. haha, the next 3 chapters or so are all pretty much happy, then things start going downhill, but i'm not giving away the story. ;P)**

**_Mid-November._**

GAAH! I don't care, I'm gonna tell Gabriella how I really feel about her tonight. I know, it's not like I've been holding it in for _that_ long, but still. If I don't tell her, I'm gonna crack! Fuck man, okay. I have to ask her out on a date, then, hopefully she will say yes, then I'll tell her at the date, but it has to be perfect, or as good as it can get. Oh, here comes Chad. I'll ask him for help. Wait, should I? I mean, he has a thing for Taylor, and they're really close, maybe he'll tell her, and she'll tell Brie. No, I have to trust him, and I need all the help I can get. Here goes nothing. "Yo, Chad."

"Hey Captain, what's up? You looked deep in thought or something before I came." he told me.

"Okay, I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell ANYBODY."

"Sure dude, promise, so what is it?" he asked, rather excited to be getting big news.

I looked around, to make sure that there was no one listening, but then again I couldn't be too sure, so I tore out a page out of my binder, and scribbled something down, gave it to Chad and headed for homeroom.

**Chad's POV**

I made my way to homeroom as well, which the whole gang had together. I sat down in my seat behind Troy, and opened the note, making sure no one was looking. It read:

_Dude, you have to promise not to tell anyone okay? I'm in love with Gabi, and I want to take her out tonight, and tell her that I love her, what should I do? I want it to be special... write back. Don't say out loud._

Whoa, can you say rushed? Heh, but it doesn't matter, if he really loves her, and he can't wait, then okay. So, I wrote back.

**Troy's POV**

I look behind me, and I see Chad reading my note. I turned back to the front of the class, then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I see Chad's hand there with the note in it. I read what he wrote.

_OK, but you have to give it at least a little more time, so that you can get ready as well. And you have to be sure that this is what you want to do, don't just back out. Another thing, Gabster's a frickn tomboy. you can't do all that other stuff that girly girls would love... Oh, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone. ;)_

Well, Brie is a tomboy, but she did say that she was a hopeless romantic, so... maybe something in between? I mean, I'd want to go on a really romantic dinner date, to a really fancy restaurant or something, but she wouldn't want to wear a dress... OH, I HAVE THE PERFECT IDEA!

All of homeroom was spent by me and Chad passing the note, discussing what I should do for Gabi. I decided to ak her during free period, since we always spend it together anyways.

**Gabriella's POV**

Something's going on that I don't know about. But, whatever, I will find out. I mean, all of homeroom, Troy and Chad were passing a note, that probably said something important and private, since they would always check around them to see if anyone was looking.

I'll talk to Troy about it during free period.

**Troy's POV**

**(AN: again, sorry i keep jumping from POV's but, it needs to be done, lol. not really, but w/e. this part of the story, will be mostly in troy's POV, but jumping to Gabriella's sometimes.)**

Wow, this day has gone by fast. So I have decided where I'm going to take Gabi, but I need her parents' permission. Oh, and mine. This plan will be AWESOME, but I have to get through the parents first... that's the hardest part. Oh yeah, it's free period right now, and Gabi's coming towards me. Oh crap, I've been ignoring her all day so far, I hope she's not too mad at me. "Hi Brie..."

"Hey Troy, you better have a really good reason for ignoring me all day." she teased, then giggled. Oh thank goodness, she's not angry.

"Sorry, I was just... lost in thought."

"Oh, okay. Anyways, wanna practice for tomorrow?"

I was confused for a bit, but then I remembered, the basketball tryouts are tomorrow, morning, before school for guys, after school for girls. That's not fair, but I was kind of thankful. Since mine and Gabriella's parents are really close now, they're always at eachother's houses when we get home from school. So, either the house is empty, or the house is full. Heh. So, that gives me time to ask them about the plan that might take place on Christmas break, I know, still a while, but I want everything to be perfect.

"Sure, let's go." I said then we practiced until the gym started, but turns out, we're doing basketball in gym.

* * *

**sorry for the long wait and short chapter, but hey, i'm 13, and i'm always out&about. Lol, yes, i'm 13, but my cousin who owns this account is 19. and it's her story, i'm just writing it cuz she's a lazy ass. lol, I KID COUS. (: she started, then was gonna quit again, but then i told her that i'll continue for her. (:**

**and yes, i swear a lot, i try to cut back, but, it just comes out. . hah, she doesn't even use this account anymore, I'M TAKING OVER, woot. and yeah... i'll change the profile and shit later...**


	8. AN sorry

**NOT A CHAPTER, sorry.**

okay, anyways, i'm sorry, but i'm always busy now, with homework and such, and i still wanna go out and stuff, not be cooped up at home. so, i probably won't update for a long time, and as of now, this story's on hiatus. unless my lazy ass cousin who only wrote the trailer for this story writes some stuff. so, yeah. sorry again.


End file.
